Gone Doesn't Mean Forever
by happyfunball
Summary: Tim McGee and Tony DiNozzo, two rival juniors in high school, face their most eventful year yet when Ziva David, a new transfer student from Israel, joins their class.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Meet Tony DiNozzo. Despite being a wildly popular jock, he was also very intelligent. There was nobody in the school who didn't know him, and there was no one in the school who didn't like him.

...that he was fine with liking back, that is. He did have a few enemies, but that was okay. He didn't care, because he had all his jock friends to back him up whenever he needed it...which he rarely did.

One kid, the main one, was Tim McGee. An intelligent guy whose passions lingered in tech activities, Tim was regularly mocked by Tony and his clan. He didn't really care, though, because every piece of mockery Tony slung at him would one day be reciprocated in a one-shot chance at vengeance sometime in the future. And that...would be big.

Tim's least favorite class junior year was the one he had with Tony: Pre-Calculus. He had thought that being in that class would prove to Tony that he was smart as well, and shouldn't be taken for granted. This, however, was utterly wrong, and Tim's intelligence only gave Tony more ammo to sling.

One day, in the middle of that year, a new girl transferred to their class. Her name was Ziva David, and she was Israeli.

"Hey, McGeek," Tony called, rolling up a piece of paper and lobbing it at the back of Tim's head. The teacher had just been called to the guidance office to attend to a new student. Tim gritted his teeth and growled mentally, adding another mockery to the list that he would one day pay back to Tony in full.

"You studying hard for a World of Warcraft exam?" Tony continued, throwing more paper at Tim. "I hear you're an Elf Lord on there. I got bad news for you, Elf Lord...they don't usually give tests on there." Tim rolled his eyes, praying for patience.

"Wow, that's amazing," he muttered angrily under his breath. The teacher walked back in the room, and Tony instantly took his feet off his desk, tossing the latest paper ball to the floor. To the class's surprise, following him was a dark-eyed, dark-haired girl with a Star of David necklace hanging around her neck that she was fingering in her nerves.

"Class," the teacher called, and the room went silent. The girl's eyes were almost pleading that he not draw attention to her, although it was now too late. "This is a new foreign exchange student," the teacher explained, indicating the girl. "Joining us from Israel, Ziva David." He started a round I applause that no one continued. Nodding awkwardly, the teacher pushed Ziva towards a seat in between Tony and Tim. Tim turned around, intending to talk to Ziva for the first time, but he stopped as soon as he saw Tony's face.

Tony was gazing at Ziva in a kind of stupefied silence. Tim knew the hungered, wondering look in Tony's eyes, and allowed himself a small smile. Finally, some ammo for himself.

"Yes?"

Tim blinked, bringing himself back to reality. Ziva was looking at him with curiosity, her eyebrows pushed together.

"Oh! S-Sorry," Tim stammered. "I-I had just wanted to introduce myself. Tim McGee." Ziva smiled gently back at him, and somehow he could tell that wrapped in that smile was appreciation at making the move easier.

"It is nice to meet you," Ziva said, and Tim smiled back at her.

"Oh, great," Tony sighed loudly from behind them. "Mr. McFriendly had already called to the new girl...not good for your school status Miss Ziva." Tim rolled his eyes, but he noticed something never seen before about Tony. Was it...could it be...jealousy?

"Who-who is that?" Ziva asked Tim quietly. Tim leaned back towards her to reply.

"Tony DiNozzo," he whispered. "Just ignore him." Ziva nodded slowly, glancing back at Tony, then back at Tim.

"Um...McGee?" Ziva asked tentatively. "Do you think you could show me around the school a bit today?" Tim hesitated, but realized an ally on his side was always good.

"Sure," he told Ziva. "I have a friend who I'm sure you'd love to meet. What's your next class?" For the rest of class, they quietly discussed the way the school worked, and who was who. As the bell rang, Tony was one of the first ones out the door, as he always was. Tim and Ziva stayed out a little later, though, lingering as they continued to talk.

"Oh, by the way, who's your host family?" Tim asked, stuffing a binder into his bag.

"Um...I have not met them yet..." Ziva said slowly, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I only landed in America this morning."

"Well, that's alright," Tim replied. "Do you at least know who they are? Maybe I can introduce you." Ziva paused as she dropped her backpack off her shoulder and onto her nearby desk. She dug through it, then pulled out an index card.

"It looks like I am staying with..." Ziva trailed off as she tried to read the handwriting. "Kelly. Kelly Gibbs. Do you know her?" A grin flashed across Tim's face.

"Doesn't everyone?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Kelly, Kelly, Kelly," Tony called, jogging to her side. Kelly Gibbs stopped shoving things into her locker and sighed heavily. She turned to Tony grudgingly, her braided brown hair swinging around with her.

"What do you want, DiNozzo?" she asked coldly. Tony released a laugh that sounded slightly anxious.

"Well, it's nice to know that you still haven't forgiven me for what I said yesterday," he commented with a small smile that attempted to mask his sarcasm. Kelly glanced up at him from her phone, then flipped it shut and and slammed her locker door closed. She turned away and began quickly walking away from Tony, who paused momentarily. He looked after Kelly in confusion and moderate irritation, then began striding quickly after her.

"Kelly, wait!" he shouted. She didn't slow, and he was almost running to catch up with her now. He sped up just enough to get in front of her, then turned around and began walking backwards through the halls to keep her in sight. "So, you cheering on the final football game of the season?" he asked. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Tony," she muttered. Tony grinned, letting out a kind of cocky chuckle.

" Want to go out for dinner and a movie afterwards?" he questioned, trying to corner Kelly, but she kept plowing forward.

"And endure jeering from the cheer squad? No. Maybe endure sitting at a restaurant booth with a bunch of sweaty, post-game football players?" She paused, wrinkling her nose. "Thanks. I'll pass."

"Oh, come on, Kelly, it would be just us!" Tony exclaimed. "I'll be nice." He stopped, forcing Kelly to halt suddenly, too. "I promise." Kelly thought for a minute, then walked around Tony.

"No," she told him, as he jogged in front of her again.

"Please, please, please?" he asked softly. His backwards walking took him into a doorway, unexpectedly ending his trip.

"Tony, I said no," Kelly said, poking Tony in the chest and sandwiching him against the door. He looked down at her warily, as she glared fiercely back into his eyes. "Don't make me send my father after you." She took her finger off Tony's chest and began walking away, not followed this time. "He's a former Marine, you know," she called over her shoulder.

"I know," Tony grumbled, rubbing the spot on the back of his head that had hit the door.

* * *

"And this is the computer lab," Tim told Ziva during their lunch break. As Tim sought out a seat, Ziva remained standing and began wandering around the lab.

"It is nice," she commented, looking around.

"It's my favorite place in the whole school." Tim rose and looked around the room appreciatively. "Music kids say that their favorite place is the band room, jocks-the outside or the gym. Me, though..." He trailed off, spreading his arms wide and indicating the rest of the room. "This is my sanctuary."

"And it's a nice choice, too." Ziva turned around to see a black-haired girl hidden behind a stack of computer books enter. She set them down and began sorting through them as she asked, "Talking to yourself again, McGee?" Ziva noticed the grin that crossed Tim's face, and knew it wasn't just a friendship grin.

"No, actually, Abby," Tim replies, Abd the girl turned around with an eyebrow raised. The deep black mascara around her greenish eyes matched the black lipstick applied around her mouth as well as the T-shirt, pleated skirt, and high platform shoes she was wearing. Ziva thought that the girl's eyes showed a kind if suspicion when facing her, though she couldn't figure out why. "This is Ziva David...she's the foreign exchange student from Israel," Tim told the girl.

"It is nice to meet you," Ziva said, holding out her hand. The girl looked at the hand briefly.

"Abby Sciuto," she said curtly, taking Ziva's hand for a minute, then quickly releasing it and turning back to Tim. "So what's your next project, Timmy?" she asked. Ziva nodded slowly, feeling unwelcome.

"I...have to use the restroom," she said, quickly ducking out of the room. Once she was gone, Tim turned to Abby with an eyebrow raised.

"Play nice," he told her, sitting down at the nearby computer again.

"I am, McGee," she replied innocently. Tim looked up at her, skepticism written across his face. "Fine, I'm maybe not as nice as I _could_ be…It's just that I'm jealous that you get the new student, I guess." Tim eyed her suspiciously, detecting a lie beneath her innocent exterior.

Back in the hallway, Ziva didn't go into the bathroom, instead waiting outside the door of the computer lab.

"Hey. New girl." Ziva turned to see Tony DiNozzo walking her way. She kept herself from rolling her eyes. From the stories Tim told, she figured he couldn't be good news. However, she knew that she was new; she couldn't afford to make enemies.

"Yes?" Ziva replied, taking a few steps towards him. He stopped in front of her.

"Why are you hanging out with McGeek, huh?" Tony asked, crossing his arms as he looked at Ziva with suspicion.

"He was nice to me since we met, and he does not make fun of anyone else," Ziva answered, keeping eye contact steadily. "Such as calling someone 'McGeek.'" Tony chuckled with a cocky grin.

"Oh, come on, you know that's just good fun," he told her. "McGee makes fun of me, too."

"Not as much." Ziva said.

"Well, you've been hanging out with him all day," Tony commented, and Ziva noticed something daring about his smile…she like daring. "Come and hang out with us for a bit. Like, the rest of the day."

"Why should I?" Ziva asked.

"Because then people will know who you are and what you're like," Tony told her. "With McGee, you won't get that." Ziva glanced back at the door of the computer lab hesitantly, remembering Abby's hostility.

"Okay." Tony grinned and opened his mouth, but Ziva stopped him by holding up a finger. "On one condition."

"Anything," Tony muttered with a nod, so quietly that Ziva couldn't hear. She saw his nod, though, and smiled.

"My name is Ziva David, not 'new girl,'" Ziva said, her smile turning slightly suggestive as she stepped in toward Tony. He looked down into her eyes and grinned.

"Deal," he said softly. Ziva turned sharply and took a few strides down the hallway.

"So what is there to do here?" she asked, turning back to Tony with her hands clasped behind her back.

Tony shrugged. "Clubs…sports…not much. It's a small school."

"Sports?" Ziva was smiling, and if she was a cat, Tony would swear her ears were pricked. "Do you have a wrestling team?"

"Wrestling?" Tony asked incredulously, with a small chuckle. "You're not telling me you -" Ziva looked up sharply, and Tony's face lost its smile quickly. "Of course you wrestle," he muttered, more to convince himself.

"What, do you want to see a few of my…moves?" Ziva asked, raising an eyebrow. Tony paused, still in disbelief.

"Yes."

Ziva raised her hands shoulder-high. "Well, where is your gymnasium?" Tony scoffed as he began to lead her towards the gym. This crazy chick must have just taken one wrestling class in the past, and she probably she can take anyone down.

"Sure. Why not?" Ziva glanced past Tony and saw the gym beyond him at the end of the hall. She looked back up at him and patted his cheek.

"Hope you do not bruise easily." She grinned and strode quickly ahead of Tony, who looked after her in confusion.

* * *

**I am so very sorry for the wait on the update...I've just been so busy lately! No promises as to when the next chapter will be put out, but the story is still being written. Thanks to all those who waited for me! More Tiva and McAbby to come!**


End file.
